Rainy Day Arousal
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Kento and Michiru get stuck and have to share a hotel room for the night.


author: Samantha  
Rating: R  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Kento and Michiru get stuck and have to share a hotel room for the night.  
-Kento is an extra character I created long ago for some odd reason. He's a member of Haruka's F-1 racing team,a friend of the Outers and is attracted to Michiru. That's about all you need to know :)  
--------------------------------------

Rainy Day Arousal

We stumble into the hotel, soaked from the pouring rain.

"My God, it just started out of nowhere!"

"It doesn't look like it'll be letting up any time soon. Maybe we should spend the night."

"You're right. Let's go." We walk up to the teller's desk, hoping this hotel isn't as expensive as it looks. "Two rooms for the night, please."

"Gomen nasai, sir, but all our rooms are full because of the storm."

"Shimatta! Don't you have even one?"

"I can check." He punches some buttons on the computer and smiles. "You're in luck. We have one left."

"Oh, good."

"It's the grand honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite!?" I look over at Michiru who's face is turning slowly pink. "Are you positive it's the only one?"

"We'll take it." Michiru interrupts.

"Demo..."

Michiru opens her purse and pays the teller, pulling me toward the elevator before I can object. When we get to the top floor of the hotel, we find the room at the end of the hallway. I push open the door to a huge room with chandeliers and tall windows with flowing curtains. Seeing the only bed in the room is a king sized double canopy makes me worry how I'm going to control myself with Michiru.

"Sugoi! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Kento-san?"

"Hai," I reply, looking at her.

She blushes and sits on the bed's satin sheets. "I'm talking about the room."

"And I'm talking about you... I'm going to take a shower unless you want it first."

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to unpack and see if any of my clothing was spared from the rain."

"Okay." I walk into the bathroom and turn on the hot shower. It feels good to be next to clean water again. I remember I've left my suitcase and clean clothing out in the room, so I open the door to get them but stop dead. Michiru has already started undressing from her wet clothes. Her blouse is off and I stare at her pink bra. Her skirt soon drops to the floor, the lace panties and garter belt matching the bra. Michiru stands and stretches with her arms over her head, extending her body in front of my eyes. I literally go weak at the knees as she sits on the bed and lifts one leg onto it, slipping one nylon off of it slowly as if she knew I was watching. My manhood is huge and pulsing like mad as she painstakingly slides the other off her long, silky legs. Her garter belt is thrown away and she lays back on the bed, closing her eyes. My eyes wander uncontrollably across her perfect body, committing every precious curve to memory.

While in my trance, I don't notice my hand on the doorknob, eventually leaning so heavily on it that I fall out into the room. Michiru jumps up and folds her arms across her chest as I stand up shakily.

"G-gomen nasai, Michiru. I-I was...just looking for my clothes." I pick up a dry shirt and shorts and run back into the bathroom, shutting the door fast behind me. 'Now she'll never trust me again.' I turn the shower on steaming hot and get in, ignoring the pain for I know I deserve it.

When I finish, I gather my courage to reenter the bedroom and open the door slowly. Michiru sits on the bed, expressionless. She stands without looking at me and enters the bathroom. My eyes wander down to her cute little backside without my consent until the door is closed. I curse myself internally for my actions and thoughts.

'Why do I act like this? I can't control myself around her. It's driving me mad!' I climb into the bed and pull the sheets over my head.

Fifteen minutes have passed and I haven't moved an inch. I feel Michiru sit on the bed and I peek out cautiously, not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable. To my surprise, she gazes down at me with a smile in her eyes.

I sit up very slowly and stare down at the sheets. "Gomen nasai...I didn't mean to-"

"Daijoubu," Michiru's soft voice is heaven to my ears, "I understand."

"Michiru, I watched you undress without you knowing it! I couldn't help it though. That doesn't excuse it but I know it was wrong. I-"

She puts her hand on mine to silence me and I gaze up into her beautiful blue eyes. Once she stands I realize that I had failed to notice her sexy attire. Michiru again decides to torture my nerves by wearing a loose, revealing, light blue negligee with the same style of silk panties underneath.

"M-Michiru...why?"

"I'm sorry. This was the only thing in my suitcase that was dry."

'It might be the only thing dry in this bed by morning the way I'm reacting.'

Michiru slides under the covers next to me and turns off the light. "Oiyasuminasai, Kento-kun."

I can't give a reply, being too nervous to move. For the first time ever, Michiru, the object of my wildest fantasies, is laying, half naked, in the same bed as me. I squirm uneasily as a few daydreams filter back into my mind, causing an even more disturbing reaction.

---

I pick up her delicate body, clothed in a white lace lingerie, and lay her on my bed. I lay myself down gently on top of her and she smiles up at me while I entwine my fingers in her silky hair.

"I love you, Kento."

"I love you more, my Michiru."

My lips meet hers in a sweet kiss as I feel my hands down the sides of her body, taking the top half of the lingerie with them. I lower myself onto her soft breasts and continue kissing her as I remove my boxers. Sitting up and resting on her hips, I stare down at Michiru laying vulnerable below me. I can stand it no longer and I grab her hips and slide my manhood between her legs, yet not daring to enter her...

---

Michiru shifts her position, bringing me quickly back to reality. She has moved right against me and I pray she hasn't felt something else, which has gotten so big by now it's beyond my control.

She seems to want me to hold her and I comply without hesitation. My arms slide gently around her and she comforts herself by increasing the intimacy of the embrace. I begin to wonder if she is purposely doing this to test me. If so, I'm sure to fail miserably. My arms tremble as I hold her soft body close to me, resisting the powerful urge to take her like in my dreams.

'This is going to be a long night.'


End file.
